One context where computer devices need to selectively communicate is in computer implemented so called “social” or “casual” gaming applications. Such games are popular, particularly when played against or with other players, either with direct local based wired or wireless connections between the devices of each user or player, or via a combination of such connections through a local or wide area network such as the internet.